Darkness Evolves Over Equestria
by Robarot
Summary: An old evil has emerged from his banishment and plans on making the Mane 6's live change into hell one pony at a time. Who will beat this old evil as he is moving to destroy Twilight's life by hurting her friends. (Will add the other members of the Mane 6 like Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack.)
1. Chapter 1

One night in Equestria a dark evil was plotting to take over Equestria and banish Princess Celestia and Luna like they did to him. For Celestia and Luna to defeat this new evil they will need the Elements of Harmony at their strongest.

After a few days this new evil had discovered Princess Celestia's student's location into Ponyville and decided he will take his vengeance on Celestia's student to show her he is back. This evil travelled far and wide to finally reach Ponyville at the brisk of night. While the evil was lurking in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle was trying to find a book on the history of Equestria and noticed that she had received a letter from Princess Celestia explaining to her to meet her in Canterlot in 3 days time to discuss her new level of studies.

The evil had finally taken a Pony form again and renamed himself Shadowmere who was a Pegasus with the abilities to conduct a Sonic Rainbow but much more twisted and evil. He then found one of Twilight's friends Rarity out at night and decided to follow her until he got bored of it. When she finally noticed him she tried to out run him but instead ran right into him she then screamed and yelled " Stay back, you do not know who I am for I am Rarity and I will kill you" Shadowmere simply laughed at her threat and replied "Ohhh, you do not know who I am for I was banished from Equestria before Nightmare Moon appeared and after the Grand War between the Earth, Pegasi and Unicorns and the reason I was wrongfully banished was because I nearly had killed both Celestia and Luna with some very dark and ancient magic"

Shadowmere took a few steps towards Rarity and pinned her up against the wall and began chanting an ancient spell that silenced Rarity for an hour so she couldn't scream or use her magic. Shadowmere's stallionhood had emerged from his sheath and revealed to be around 15 inches and 4 inches thick. Shadowmere then remarked at how he was going to enjoy raping and destroying Twilight's life after he has finished with her friends. He then started thrusting into Rarity quite roughly and fast. Shadowmere merely groaned at Rarity's tightness as he violated her marehood quite violently. After 10 minutes of raping Rarity he finally finished inside of the white unicorn and left her to fend for herself after he walked away. All he left was his seed in Rarity's womb.

After a few minutes of walking Shadowmere stumbled across an Inn called the Burning Dragon. As he entered the Inn Keepers Kineto and Di Leign were conversing at the desk they used to help their guests and as they noticed Shadowmere they rushed to him and asked him if he needed assistance with anything. Shadowmere just replied "I need a room for about 5 days as I have business to attend to in Ponyville." As the Inn Keepers busied themselves a mysterious mare had noticed Shadowmere enter the Inn and decided to follow him.

As Shadowmere entered his room he noticed behind him a strange mare following him and decided to force her into giving information as to why she was following him. After he thought of his plan he set it into motion and threw the mare against the wall and shouted "Tell me who you are or I will slowly rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." As the mare realised he was serious she replied "My Master please don't, for I am in a religion that is dedicated to you and your legacy" Shadowmere took a few steps back and straightened up and said "What religion is this, tell more I shall make your death quite a slow, painful death" The mare took a look of shock as to see Shadowmere's mercy opposed to his other personality where he would kill those who disrespected him. She then said "The religion is called The Blood Letters where we celebrate the day you nearly defeated Celestia and Luna we then hide on the day they banished you to that dark abyss"

Shadowmere then grabbed at her throat and demanded that she tell him her name at once. She then stated her name was Darklight. After that Shadowmere got this information he dropped her and just went to the bed and slept until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting up in his room he rented at the Burning Dragon, Shadowmere simply got up and left Darklight in his room while she slept. As Shadowmere walked around Ponyville he saw Rarity with Twilight Sparkle and another one of her friends and if he remembered her name was Applejack. Rarity then saw Shadowmere in the corner of her eye and just screamed when Twilight and Applejack finally calmed her down Shadowmere was gone. He then stumbled upon a school he assumed and saw the teacher Cheerilee working on something in the class room. He then walked up to the door of the school and then proceeded to go inside.

After he entered Cheerilee's class room he simply closed the door quietly while she was looking away from him. Shadowmere then slowly walked up to her quietly and tapped her on her back. Cheerilee jumped in shock and looked at Shadowmere she then said "Who are you and what are you doing?" Shadowmere simply looked at her and laughed. Cheerilee was quite worried at this new person in her class as she got up off her chair Shadowmere simply pushed her back down. Shadowmere then demanded "Move and I will go easy if not I will go hard on you" Cheerilee then looked like she was going to scream for help so Shadowmere simply just magically bounded her mouth with something off her desk and proceeded to stoke her flanks "Hmm you shall do nicely and I must say you are quite a nice little pony" Shadowmere's stallionhood had emerged from his sheath and has he started to push into Cheerilee's marehood a loud bang was heard outside and then the door slammed open.

In the door way stood Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Twilight then demanded to stop and surrender from what he was doing. Shadowmere simply laughed and said "Twilight you should know who I am I was banished quite a long time ago and way before Nightmare Moon and after the Great War with the types of ponies" Twilight then looked at shock while the others were dumbfounded. Twilight then explained who Shadowmere was and all that. Shadowmere simply yawned from his boredom and simply said "Twilight, may I leave now? I am quite bored of this and I simply want to walk out" Twilight then yelled "If you go anywhere I will report this shocking news to Princess Celestia and ask if she can put an end to your madness!" Shadowmere simply remarks "Bah, the princess who is scared of me that you think can defeat me!?" Shadowmere laughed and teleported away with Cheerilee.

Twilight and the others simply raced out of the school and split up to find Shadowmere and Cheerilee. When Shadowmere thought he was good he then threw Cheerilee on the ground and demanded "Teacher, if you do as I say you will get an easy part but if not then well it will be very rough" Cheerilee simply nodded at Shadowmere. Shadowmere simply lined up with Cheerilee's marehood and then just thrusted deep into her as she cowered in pain from the sudden penetration. Shadowmere was going as hard and as rough as he could on this poor teacher. All of a sudden Cheerilee then grabbed Shadowmere's forelegs and tripped him over and then ran off but didn't get far as Shadowmere simply teleported in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks. Shadowmere then told her "If you try that again you will be mine for several days where all I do is fuck you until I am satisfied" Cheerilee simply nodded at this threat. Then Shadowmere continued to rape Cheerilee for 30 minutes until he spent his whole load into Cheerilee's womb. Shadowmere then remarked "If I see you again I will do this again" and then simply teleported away with Cheerilee's womb filled with his seed.

When Shadowmere came back out at night he realised the town knew of his existence due to what he did to Cheerilee. As he wandered aimlessly in Ponyville he stumbled upon Applejack on her way to Twilight's house and so he decided he would follow and try and have his way with her. Applejack didn't realise him until it was too late and Shadowmere was upon her quite quickly and brought her towards an alley way. Shadowmere then simply remarked at Applejack "You have a subtle body for such an aggressive one" as he started to rub her marehood. Applejack simply moaned in pleasure as he continued. Shadowmere then reached down and started licking at her marehood while he rub her cutie marks as he heard Applejack moan more than Rarity and Cheerilee put together. After a few minutes of this he simply got up and lined his stallionhood with her marehood and pushes in quite hard. Applejack simply maons in pleasure and pain as she bucked her hips to match Shadowmere's thrusts. As he realised Applejack was enjoying this he simply laughed and said "My my you really enjoy this don't you?" Applejack couldn't say anything besides moan and nod in confirmation.

After a few more minutes Shadowmere unleashes his load into Applejack he quickly turns her around and shoves himself into her mouth and thrusts into her mouth as hard as possible. After several minutes of this he unleashes another load into her awaiting mouth. As he finishes Applejack simply says "May we do that again? It was quite enjoyable actually" At what she said Shadowmere simply took a few steps back and said "I would very much like that but first I need to do stuff" As he said this he teleported away and back into his room where Darklight awaited him.

Darklight asked what he had done and then bombarded him with questions. Shadowmere simply then threw her onto the bed and stated "If you say one more word you will become a victim of mine" As he went down into the bar section of the Inn he asked for some food and a drink from their best collection of drinks. Kineto simply said yes and got the ingredients ready for Shadowmere's dinner. After he had his food and drink he wen't back upstairs to see a disgruntled Darklight on his bed and so he showed emotions for once and asked her what the matter was. Darklight simply replied "What you said before it scared me for I don't remember the ones that remember you saying you were like that" Shadowmere simply looked shocked and asked "Who knows me?"


End file.
